Shadow (Organization XIII)
|limit=N/A |role=Newcomer |first=''Kingdom Hearts: RP'' |original=Unknown |engvoice=N/A |japvoice=N/A }} Shadow , The Emptiness, is the Nobody of Tommy and holds the Rank XX within Organization XIII. He is the organization's youngest member. He controls darkness, and with the help of his dual swords can attack opponents with multiple and dangerous attacks. He commands the Grimm Nobodies. In the events of Kingdom Hearts: RP he was turned into a Heartless. Story Kingdom Hearts: RP Shadow's somebody is the son of Xenhort and his wife Candace, who are Xemnas and Saiyo respectively. He is main character and major protagonist of the game, being a perminate party member to Saiyo as she travels through the worlds. After they awaken Sora and on their way to Traverse Town they were attacked by Vanitas and Shadow was killed. But he came back as a heartless and aided him mom. After being awoken as Tommy, he left the party. But after finding Terra and Aqua, the ladder helps to release his heart so he can travel with his mom as a heartless and can also be little child nobody at the mansion. He also serves as a optional Boss being the final seed and boss of The Xion Cup. Appearence Shadow takes on the appearance of a teenager with long silver hair. He wears a black blindfold over his eyes and his organization cloak, normally with the hood up. His design is very similar to that of Riku in Kingdom Hearts II. Personality Shadow is very shy and friendly. Not talking much except to his parents, Saiyo and Xemnas. He is hardworking and very persistent when it comes to fighting. He never will give up especially if it's to protect his loved ones. He is very caring, even though he doesn't have a heart to love with. He is a good friend and very happy to be in the Organization. Abilities Shadow has the umbrakenesis or the ability to control darkness in which he uses quite often when in combat. He has the ability to teleport short distances in a short period of times, make multiple copies of himself, and conjure up has weapons. He is very agile and is able to jump from place to place and to clinch to the walls and ceiling and you portals of darkness to evade and attack foes. He also has the ability to change into any normal Nobody, Heartless, Unversed and Dream Eater, but only with the help of Aqua. Weapon Soul_Eater_HT_KHRECOM.png|Soul Eater Dual_Soul_Eater_KH.png|Darkai Gallery Riku_(Blindfolded)_KHII.png|Shadow with his hood down Soldier KHII.png|Shadow's 1st Standard Heartless form Neoshadow_KHII.png|Shadow's 2nd Standard Heartless form Lance Soldier KHII.png|Shadow's Olympus Coliseum form Bookmaster_KHII.png|Shadow's Castle of Dreams form Wight Knight HT KH.png|Shadow's Halloween Town form Powerwild KH.png|Shadow's Deep Jungle form Rabid_Dog_KHII.png|Shadow's Beast's Castle form Pirate_KH.png|Shadow's Neverland form Assault_Rider_KHII.png|Shadow's The Land of Dragons form Fortuneteller_KHII.png|Shadow's Agrabah form Shaman_KHII.png|Shadow's Pride Lands form Strafer_KHII.png|Shadow's Space Paranoids form Air_Pirate_KHII.png|Shadow's Port Royal form Notes *Shadow's appearance is very similar to Riku, thus why pictures of Riku are used on the article. See Also *Game:Shadow *Tommy